


Freedom has Wings

by Kurovix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Golden Age of Piracy, Love Triangles, Murder, Pirates, Sea Monsters, Sexual Tension, minor ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurovix/pseuds/Kurovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Grand Line there lies the promise of adventure and danger. Mina travels across the strong seas after unintentionally eating a devil fruit, making unlikely friends and enemies with each adventure. So what happens when she finds herself at the starting point of two men who will become legendary? Mihawk and Shanks aren't aware of how their fates will change once they encounter the archer.<br/><br/>Fiery and free, Mina is an untamable force who flees from her native land to the haven of the sea, but even the ocean can be merciless unless she has the will to survive its harsh judgement and test. A huntress on the rise and with each new quest she uncovers a new truth about both the world and herself. In time, she even learns of the truth of her father. In the world of pirates, she becomes acquainted with familiar faces and her own destiny.<br/><br/><b>Undergoing Re-construction</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pirate Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my own one piece fanfic~! Sorry for the wait and I hope you all enjoy my muse. We're gonna focus first and foremost on her upbringing and as she grows up we'll get to see plenty of the fun and familiar faces of the pirates we love~! Do enjoy it also for those who don't get the spanish lingo, look at the notes below~.

In the Grand Line resides the island called _Venecia_ famous for its food and women known for their olive skin, dark hair and scarlet eyes. There are plantations that help profit the land's source of income and the water port where ships dock with goods to trade. Restaurants and bars are open at all hours, and further down the worn-out path is a brothel where men make merry with the ladies of "Black Pearl".  It's separated between three levels, nobles living more up on the mountains, aristocrats in the middle layer and few well-earned merchants. In the lower levels were the brothel and taverns can be found, and the docs. At the northern half of the island, lie the slums where the poor reside.

On the edge of the rural side of town and mountains lies a forest where some dare to venture, either seeing the docks as unchallenging to fish or hunting other suitable prey. Beneath the green canopy of trees a streak of motion dashes by, scattering leaves and twigs in her wake. A young girl laughed, hands catching the low branch to swing across large roots. A red fox chases after her, leaping to the large upturned roots.

“C’mon Lucy.” Mina giggled, spinning on her heel to wave at her fox friend to get closer. The fox yipped, her snowy tail wagging when she slowed her pace. The fox leaped, black paws pressing into her chest of the girl. With a grin on her face, she fell into the tall grass with the fox licking her cheek

“Luuuucy, that tickles!” A small hand gently pushed her muzzle, easing her down. The fox rested her chin on Mina’s chest, tail wagging still. Stroking her fur, she hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll have to head back soon. Mama is supposed to run some errands today. She said she wanted me to help.” 

She watched a few birds fly between trees, hand still stroking Lucy. The fox purred, eyes shut in bliss. Mina closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun, the breeze bringing with it the scent of sea salt and grass. From her spot in the glade, she spied the ocean rolling wave after wave, its surface glittering like diamonds. When she closed her eyes, she could almost hear a song coming from the sea itself, beckoning her to come into the mystic golds. And one day, she’d explore what’s beyond her island. Seconds melted into minutes, until she realized the sun had shifted its position.

“Lucy, time for me to go.” She gently nudged her friend off, dusting off her shirt and hoping to appear decent enough before mother. Feeling fur rub against her leg, she smiled knowingly. “Don’t worry, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With a final pat, she ran back to the direction of her home. The fox followed until she reached the edge of a large fence. Mina motioned Lucy to the den at the base of a tree, the fox obeyed, returning to her shelter while Mina climbed the tree. Slowly, she eased herself down the lowest branch that hung over the fence.

Landing on her feet, she wiped her brow of perspiration, eyeing her mother’s garden. Beyond the white fence and garden of herbs, resided her home. Two stories tall, smooth pale walls that have surrounded her most of her life. Running inside, she ducked passed the kitchen were Greta, the old cook, stirred the pot. She was a short and round woman, coppery-brown hair pinned back into a tight bun. When she smiled she wasn’t so intimidating but when Mina felt she was in trouble, she couldn’t help ducking past the kitchen counter. If she caught her with her dress dirty again she’d get another swat on her hands and those stung!

Creeping up the steps to get to her room, her fingers inched near the door knob. _So close!_

“Wilhemina Harker!” The girl yelped, wide eyes snapping up at the sight of her mother with a basket in her hands. Most of dark hair pinned back, revealing a heart-shaped face and almond scarlet eyes. She was wearing one of her more plain outfits; a cotton white blouse with a brown belt and flowing aqua skirt. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

Lowering the basket, Mina flinched when her mother raised her hand and began smoothing out her own wild waves. She pulled out a few twigs, brows rising. “You went to play in the forest again didn’t you _Niña_?”

She nodded slowly, watching her mother’s lips quirk. “Did you go see the ocean again?” Another nod. “I told you before that the forest is full of danger.” Leading Mina to the sink of the nearest bathroom, her mother began wiping her face with a wet cloth. Mina scowled stubbornly, “It’s nothing I can’t handle. Most of the animals are friendly.. The bigger ones are more up the mountain.”

That earned Min a pinch to her cheek, “You went up the mountain again?”

“N-No, I mean, not really. I was just playing tag with Lucy-”

“And putting youself in danger.” Finished Esperanza, voice stern. She brushed the wet cloth over her neck, then Mina’s arms. “Next time _niña_ , stay in the glade but don’t go further up the _mountañia_.” Mina pouted. “How’d you know I was in the glade..?”

Her mother dusted her skirt, than tightened the loose sash around her waist, spinning her around to brush her hair. “I’m your mother, I know everything.” Mina tried her best to suppress a whine while the brush tugged back at her hair. With a pat to her backside, she stood straightened. “There. Now come on, we have patients to visit.”

“Yes _mama_.”

Gathering a small basket with folded bags and scribbled names, she lifted the box up to the cart that rested outside the door. Her mother added another small basket to the cart, than smiled back to Greta who was waiting by the door. “We’ll be back later. Watch the house.” The round woman nodded, waving them off with a nod.

Together they took the familiar cobblestone path down the wide street and passing houses. Mina observed how the houses would change in style as they descended the slope. From high, elegant frames and structured homes to moderate and simple houses, some squeezed closer together. Some houses were more like shops, with fruits being sold or silks and anything else brought from the port.

A few men they passed by would turn their heads to stare at her mother. The high sun’s rays shinned down on her dark hair, giving it a coffee-brown hue. Her skin a bronze tan from her daily walks down the mountain, lips a soft red and a body that Mina wondered if she would be able to grow into. Her red eyes glittered like rubies. Esperanza Harker was a beautiful woman, inside and out. 

Holding the cart, she watched how some people’s gaze would drift back to her-the frown or disapproving stare. The young ten year old had gold eyes, her skin a shade lighter and hair not as curly, but smoother.

“Mama, why do people look at me like that?” She tugged back at a curl of hair that slipped out its hold by her ear. “They see my face and give me weird looks.”

She missed the way her mother’s eyes had widened, emotion flickering across her face. Mina turned her face up, “Is it my eyes? My eyes aren’t like yours and the others here.” Every time she caught her reflection, she’d see a pair of gold eyes staring right back at her. Most of the natives on the island had red eyes or coppery-brown eyes, but no gold.

Her mother’s hand settled gently to the side of her cheek. There was a sad look to her face the young girl didn’t understand. “Oh sweetheart. Your eyes are beautiful, they’re the eyes of the sun shimmering over the sea you love looking at so much. The same eyes of your father.” She stroked back her hair into place, then urged her forward with the cart.

“ _Mi padre_?”  Her mother nodded, “You and he have the same eyes.”

Mina knew already that her father was a pirate and because they lived in a flourishing port, information from the sea came and went as easily as the tide. Her mother would sometimes make a game of it, watch as Mina would browse through the paper at wanted faces and guess which could be her father. But the girl learned that she’d never find out, since her mother would always respond with a “Maybe.”

All she knew was that he was a great pirate, but it went unsaid in the middle and higher levels of the mountain that ‘pirates’ were not to be mentioned. She didn’t understand why, only knew that faces would sour when they’d read about them in the paper.

Mina smiled shyly, feeling a giddy sense of warmth fill her inside. So she had the same eyes as her father? It wasn’t much, but knowing the connection was there had her alight with joy. Her mother must have noticed, for she chuckled, “Ne, how about we hurry and give these herbs to those that need it and if we finish fast enough, we can stop at Reisha’s.”

Her face light up. “Reisha’s? Really?” Her mother nodded. “Alright! Let’s hurry then!”

That was all the motivation she needed to get through visiting the houses of those her mother would treat. Most of her patients were older women, and a few men passed their primes. They stepped near the brothel district, the women in their various dresses, some loosely clad then others, but that wasn’t anything new. As usual, her mother received many thanks and blessings for her aide. Once the basket was empty, they stopped at the open clinic. While mother talked with Maddok, the doctor who worked in the clinic with her mother, she poked her head through the open window to see Viktor, Maddok’s son.

He was smaller than her, hiding his face behind wide glasses. “Hey Viktor.” The boy jolted upright from his book, staring up through thick lenses. “H-H-Hey Mina.” He replied so quietly, she had to strain to hear him.

“Reading another book again, ne?” She grinned, oblivious to the color rising to his cheeks. He nodded, fixing his glasses upright. “Y-Y-Yeah.”

“I’m gonna visit Reisha when _mama_ is done talking to _Sigñor_ Maddok.”She propped her elbows on the sill of the open window, chin resting on her folded arms. “I like talking to Reisha, she has the best stories of the outside world.”

Viktor frowned, “B-b-but Reisha hasn’t been off the island for years.” The breeze caught at her hair, a few strands escaping their hold as the girl watched him. Mina’s smile widened slowly, a soft glow of longing in her gold eyes. “But out of all the people I know. Only Reisha talks to me about the world outside. No one else really seems to like me.”

He watched her, turning his head to the book then looking back at her. “You really like the ocean don’t you?” Mina nodded, closing her eyes. “I love it. Can’t you hear it Vik? The call of the ocean? Admire how it shines beneath the sun and begs to be explored? It’s like a song..”

Viktor frowned, nudging his glasses again. “Mina.. Y-Y-You shouldn’t talk like that, you almost sound like a.. Well you know.”

“A pirate?” He flushed, nodding. She sighed, “Well they do get all the good stories and besides we’re in the lower side, so talking about pirates isn’t so bad here. It’s uptown that’s weird about it.” Viktor’s shoulders slumped, “You still n-n-need to be careful Mina.”

Mina nudged her finger to the bridge of his glasses, fixing them upright. With the light streaking behind her, she caught a glimpse of his copper-red eyes. “I’ll be fine Vik.” She smiled.

In the distance her mother called her name, she waved. “Bye~!” Vik watched her run towards the light, fingers clutching his medical book tightly.

Further near the beach, were the tropical tree’s reached for the sky and the white sand blended with green shrubbery. In a shabby-looking hut connected to a brick house rested the sign of “Smith”. Mina ran inside, along the sand, ignoring her mother’s scolding tone of ‘don’t run!’

“Reishaaa!” From inside, she heard a husky voice drawl, “Is that my little warrior I hear?” Stepping passed the wooden frame, the woman revealed herself. Reisha stood taller than most women, her aqua-colored hair unique to her origin as an amazon. She had a foxlike face with high cheekbones, thin lashes that framed violet eyes a sharp nose and light colored lips. Unlike other women, she had toned arms from her year’s smithing and strong legs. Still she was lovely, at least Mina believed so. She only knew that Reisha had left her sisters a long time ago.  Though some people say she was banished for loving a man. The young girl didn’t understand what that meant, but loved the Amazon for whatever choices she made that brought her to the island of Venecia.

She laughed when Mina ran to her, eyes shining with delight. “Come for another lesson little pirate-child?” Tousling her hair with a large hand, Mina giggled, not bothering to fix her loose waves. Reisha looked back to her mother, “Miss Esperanza.” She greeted, “I take it the young pirate here finished her chores early?”

Esperanza laughed, smoothing her skirt to sit at the one of the chairs out by the hut. “Yes. I told her we’d come here if we finished early enough.” Reisha wiped her brow, tugging off the headband to let her thick braid fall down her shoulder. “Alright then, since I finished my work for the day.” She turned to switch her sign to ‘close’ and looked down at Mina. “Back to our lessons with you then, go on. Go get your bow.”

Mina didn’t need to be told twice. She ran inside to where her short bow rested on the wall along with her quiver. The bow was about half her size, carved by Reisha’s hand by strong oak and smoothened with well practice. Reisha had agreed to eventually teach her how to make her own bow and fletching her own arrows. She’d watched the process before, not minding how long it took. She could respect and admire someone who worked so well in their craft, each movement and smooth stroke of a blade into wood precise from years of practice.

Picking up the bow, she strapped the quiver around her waist then trotted back outside. The young child missed the looks the two women exchanged. Her mother offered a patient smile and waved as Reisha approached, long bow in hand.

“Alright, you remember what I taught you about form right?”  Mina nodded, holding the bow with her left hand, the cord tied firmly into place and pulled back by her right hand. Her feet spread a part to match the width of her shoulders. Reisha studied her form, using the edge of her bow to tap her leg an inch farther. Reisha circled her again, than nodded. “Good. Now then, I set up some targets earlier. Go shoot.” 

Grinning, she ran down the dock to the sandy forest, drawing back an arrow and aiming at the first noticeable target hanging by a rope. She fired, watching the arrow skim passed the edge. Scowling, she drew another arrow.

“Remember your breathing.” Reminded Reisha from a distance, “In through your nose-.”

“And out from your mouth.” She finished, narrowing her eye on the target. Inhaling, she felt her shoulders lax, the tendons of her arms settled as she exhaled from her mouth. Releasing the cord, the arrow flew, striking the second circle near the center, her target spinning at the force.

“I did it!” She raised her hands up. Reisha walked over to inspect the target, than lightly tapped her head. “You hit it but you didn’t hit the mark. See?” Mina pouted, rubbing her head. “ _Ow_.. But I hit the sign.” Another tap to her head had her kneeling and covering a rising bump. “Ow! Reisha!”

“If this were a person, you’d only graze them. If you want to defend yourself you need them to be dead. Now try again and if you miss, I’ll tighten the cord on your bow to make it harder to pull.”

Mina grimaced, lips set stubbornly. “I’ll show you! Just you watch. I’ll get that stupid mark!”

Esperanza watched from the shade of the hut as Mina worked on shooting her target. For every miss, Reisha would bump her head and make her take a step back. She chuckled, watching the lessons go on with a smile. “She’s so much like you love.” Looking towards the ocean that shimmered across the ocean’s gold surface so mesmerizing, that she sighed fondly, lost in her memories.


	2. Turbulent Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina grows up to be an excellent little hunter, learning more of the wilderness in her heart. Yet there's an odd sense of foreboding, what is this strange and ominous feeling that raises the hairs on the back of her neck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things to write, so little _time_ ~! I hope everyone had a good christmas and enjoys the new year~! Slowly but surely I'll work on updating more of my fics and get to some new ones as well~!

Days melted into weeks that faded into years. Mina continued assisting her mother every time they traveled down the mountain to help those in need. She got used to the smell of herbs and medicine. She was already familiar with the women in the brothel enough to know who required what as medicine. The girls there often greeting her kindly alongside her mother, but then those that lived down the mountain were not the discriminating type.

Being only thirteen years old, she can now reach taller branches on trees, swinging off with much vigor. Time well spent with her mentor, she honed her skills an archer, firing fifty shots a day as instructed until the feel of the bow and firing became natural. Learning to hunt taught her how to respect both animals and nature for what it was. When she first hunted down a rabbit, she had wept for it until Reisha calmed her down and explained that often to live, a life is to be taken.

“There is life in everything child. In the tree’s you climb, the very earth you walk and the wind that carries you when you run. It’s in the animals we eat as well. What you see is no different than what a butcher serves you or your mother to cook.” The kill had been instant, quick for the rabbit. “When you hunt, be merciful with your kill. When you’ve got your prey, use its resources and treat it with the respect all living things deserve. Understand?”

Mina had nodded solemnly, fingers shaky as she apologized to the rabbit for killing it, but murmuring soft thanks in allowing her to take what she needed. When she arrived home that day, she had already skinned the rabbit of its hide and given Greta the meat. That night she ate a hearty meal of rabbit stew. Esperanza had smiled proudly at her child then, watching her grow and learn what it would take to be independent. But working with the ill and weak has also taken its course on Esperanza. Mina had noticed how she’d occasionally rub her head, with weary look. Every time she asked her mother if she felt ill, the older woman would smile and insist she was fine.

One morning as Mina trekked downstream, nose in the air to catch the scent brought in by the wind-salt and forest pine being the strongest. The sky was cloudy and the air chilling enough that she had to wear a sweater. Sighing, she scanned the vicinity for a proper prey. For once the forest seemed quiet, but then a soft whimper filled the air. Following the source, she spied a few red drops on the damp grass. Patches of pale fur clinging to the bushes along the way, the soft whine she heard came from the den at the base of a tree.

Mina recognized the fox, blood seeping from its nose. “Lucy..” She kneeled down before the old fox. Something shifted beneath its tail, a kit pale like its mother and small eyes still shut. She offered her hand to the kit, letting her sniff her fingers. The kits nose nuzzled into her warmth, small paws carrying her into Mina’s palm. She felt her eyes sting, “Hey there little one.. Guess I’ll be your ma now huh?” Cradling the fox to her chest, she sniffed. Hunt forgotten, she made a small grave for her old friend. “I’ll take good care of her Lucy.” She promised, heading back to her home. She left the small kit nestled in blankets after feeding it cow milk in her room, unaware that in that same morning, Esperanza had not risen out of bed.

Maddok, for the first time in years, came to Mina’s house with Viktor in tow. As the doctor checked on her mother, Mina bit at her nail nervously until Viktor eased her hand away and shook his head. “Father will take care of your mother Mina. He won’t let anything happen to her.” Though he was still an inch shorter than her, she could sense the sincerity behind his words. Mina twiddled with her fingers, “Yeah, you’re right. Maddok always finds a way right?” She hoped he didn’t catch the quiver in her voice.

When Maddok stepped out, he first approached Greta, the two talking in hushed murmuring voices. The moment the doctor turned to Mina, she felt the hair on her neck rise when he kneeled down, his large hands dwarfing her shoulders. Past his shaggy grey mane and beard, she saw his hazel eyes lock on her.

“Your mother is sick.. She’s been sick for a while now Mina..” The teen swallowed nervously, not liking his doctor-like ‘ _it will be okay_ ’ tone. She recognized it from when he would give bad news to other patients. “Can she get better..?”

At his silence, she tensed-bristled, then shoved him away. Greta and Viktor called her name as she rushed to the door, yanking it open to scramble inside. Laying on the bed, she saw her mother turn her head. Her hair tied in a loose knot over her shoulder, scarlet irises clouded over by some foreign emotion the girl couldn’t understand. Mina ran to her side, fingers gently grasping her hand.

“Mama! Mama!” Tears blurred her vision, she sniffled. “You’ll be okay right? I-If I go and hunt you a rabbits foot. I hear that’s good luck from Reisha, a-and liver from a cow. Those are good.” She felt her mother’s hand stroke her cheek then, wiping her tears. “Shh, why the fuss _niña_? Maddok is making a big fuss isn’t he? I’m only a _little_ sick.”

Mina used her sleeve to wipe her face, using the offered tissue her mother held to blow her nose. Her mother chuckled weakly, “That liver sounds good. I can have that for soup right?” Nuzzling closer to her mother’s side, she nodded. “Y-yeah..” Moving up, she tried her best to smile. “I-I’ll go get it now. Just wait here and rest mama.” Esperanza smiled, watching her run out the room, Viktor tailing after her. Maddok and Greta stepped inside. Opening a window, Maddok blew a cloud of smoke into the air, the sun glinting off his glasses.

“Espy..” Greta held a tissue to her face, her large body quaking with muffled sobs. Esperanza closed her eyes, fingers digging into the sheets. When Maddok sat beside her, she clasped his hand, scarlet eyes suddenly fierce. “Don’t let anything happen to my daughter Maddok! Please..” Her voice cracked, tears shining in her eyes. “Let her grow strong like her father. Let her go out into the sea just as he would’ve wanted!” She brought her hand to her face, sobbing, “I.. I Won’t be able to keep my promise..”

“Espy..” Maddok exhaled tiredly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she wept. “I’m.. I’m so sorry! So _sorry_..! Mina..”

* * *

 

“Eh?! You actually did it?!” Viktor stared as Mina entered the back door, a bow to her back and a bloody bag in her hand. She nodded, then walked passed the sputtering young man. “Greta! Greta I got the liver! Can you make a broth for mama?” The large woman huffed down the steps, wiping her tears before approaching Mina.

“Of course _mija_. I’ll prepare it now, why don’t you go talk to your _madre_?” Taking the bag, she set it on the kitchen counter and watched the young lady rise up the steps. Entering the room, she ignored Maddok who sat on the window sill, automatically kneeling beside her. Esperanza turned her head, “Did you hunt?” The girl nodded, lifting the rabbits paw. Opening her mother’s hand, she placed it in her palm, closing her fingers over it. She couldn’t help but notice how small her hand had gotten. Shifting her gaze to her mother, for the first time she spied the crinkles at the corner of her eyes. The way her chest rose, then faltered when she breathed. How her eyes would remain shut longer then normal.

Something sank in the pit of her stomach, than rose to clog her throat. Swallowing thickly, she brought her hand to temple, closing her eyes. And she prayed, softly wishing for a miracle. For the goddess not to take away her mother just yet. A hand stroked her hair, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. “Mina, there’s something I want to tell you... It’s about your father.”

She felt her heart stop. “Mina he-”

“That’s fine. I-I don’t want to know. Tell me when you get better!” She didn’t look up, didn’t dare to even try. “I don’t need to know about him now. I just want you to get better.” Her hold tightened, her voice cracked. “So.. Get better and then.. Then we can talk about him.”

The bed shifted, and an arm wrapped around her suddenly, the scent of jasmine and vanilla filling her nose. “Oh Mina..” Soft lips pressed against her temple, trembling. “Can you promise me something?” Raising her chin, she felt her mother’s hand stroke her cheek. “When you find your father, can you tell him that I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” She repeated, licking her lips nervously. Esperanza chuckled, “I’ll be waiting.” Waiting? Mina’s brows furrowed, what did she mean? Why was her mother apologizing? “Ma-”

Greta came in with a cup just as her mother began to cough. Maddok appeared by her side before Mina could blink. Helpless, she could only watch as Greta tried to give her the cup to drink while Maddok spoke gruffly to her mother, stroking her back. Her coughing sounded loud- _Wet_. A metallic scent drifting into the air.

Watching her mother’s palm open, she locked on the red stain. _Blood_. “… Why is she coughing blood?” The question slipped out before she could stop. Maddok turned to look at Greta, his expression dark. “Get the child out. **Now**!”

Mina shook her head as Greta approached her. “No.. No! I want to sta-” A loud smack echoed across the room, snapping her head to the side. Holding her stinging cheek, staring at Greta with wide eyes. The large woman had tears streaming down her face, startling the teen. “This is no place for you _niña_! Do you think your mother wants you to see her like this? I won’t let this be the way you remember her _niña_.” Solid arms wrapped around her, urging her to the door. Mina squirmed, crying out.

“No! Let me go Greta! Let me go!!” Her mother’s coughing grew louder, each intake more ragged. The tears wouldn’t stop. “Mama! Mama!!” She heard a soft sob, felt her heart squeeze at the sound of a whimper. “ _Perdoname_.. Mina..”

The rabbit paw she had given to her earlier fell to the floor, just as the door was shut, Mina’s scream of pain echoing through the night.

* * *

 

That day, many mourned the loss of their Angel of Mercy. In the middle ground of the mountain, a tomb was erected, a statue that was to look like Esperanza with her hands over her heart and wings smoothly carved out of her back, folding by her shoulders. The crest of her noble family was etched into the stone beneath her statue figure. Above her full carved name was the title the people referred to her as; “The Angel of Mercy-May she watch us all.”

Mina had stood beside the statue, watching as people continued to place flowers around the grave. She could only stare, unblinking as the amount of flowers grew with each passing person. Greta had sobbed against her handkerchief, blowing her nose loudly. Some would try talking to Mina, wishing their condolences but she didn’t respond. She would only stare at people passing by.

When she closed her eyes, she could still see blood and catch that hint of that metallic scent. Somewhere inside, something in her screamed, but it felt so alien-so unreal, that Mina looked away. The sun had already begun it’s descend down the mountain, the few people who had left wiping their tears returning to their homes. Greta had stayed beside her, murmuring a question to her but the girl didn’t respond. She sat next to the tomb, eyes blank. 

She wasn’t sure when it happened, but Reisha sat next to her with a bottle in her hand. She vaguely remembers hearing Reisha tell Greta to head to the manor. The smith tugged off the chord of a bottle, pouring it over the flowers before taking a swig herself. Judging by the smell, it was some kind of alcohol-strong too.

“Hey kid. Want a sip?” Mina shook her head, felt an arm fall over her shoulders. In a softer voice, she added, “Can’t leave her can you little hunter?” It was then the girl stiffened, head twitching against her knees. Nose still burrowed in her arms, she nodded. “You know you can’t stay forever, right?”

When she didn’t answer, Reisha sighed. “Thirteen and still a child.” Mina sniffed, mumbling something. Reisha leaned closer, “What?”

“… If I leave.. Then it’s _real_.” The girl whispered her voice hoarse. “Then she’s really not home singing or.. Waiting to go visit Maddok’s patients or.. Or...” There was a crack in her voice, her lips quivering. “There to kiss me good night.”

Reisha sighed, tightening her hold on Mina and resting her cheek against her hair, she stroked her head. “I know little hunter.. I know. Just let it all out.” 

Mina trembled, then made a low keening sound that reminded Reisha of glass cracking against heat. When that glass shattered, so did the girl, with a cry that wrenched the Amazonian’s warrior heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me Kudos and Comments~! Friendly critique always helps~! And be patient my dears for familiar faces~<3  
> Also if you haven't guessed, Venecia is based off some italian and spanish influence/culture~.


	3. Dark Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visit from a distant relative to our young Mina that still mourns the loss of her mother. What is she to expect from this stranger? Is there more to her mother's death?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for my lack of activity my dears, unfortunately I went through a period of not having internet and a few other struggles. Though glad to be back online~! Hopefully things will run smoothly now and I'll be able to get back to more writing.  
>   
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece with the exception of my oc's throughout the fic.

Jean Harker considered himself a man of noble principles and regal stature. He focused primarily on his duty to oversee the stock and trade of Venecia and that most of the people got what they needed. He often dealt with the aristocrats who over looked the port, keeping track of what flowed in and out. He read the news of his sister’s passing in a letter, discovering he actually had a niece. He didn’t believe in venturing down the mountain, left that to his sister with the title she carried as an Angel. He’d never understand why she couldn’t have stayed in the grand mansion instead of the small manor by the border between lower-region and middle-city.

Entering the home, he observed the housekeeper that opened the door. A large woman with fair skin, dark hair pinned back in a tight bun. She had a round face and sharp brown eyes. Wiping her hands on her apron, she stepped back to allow him inside, bowing her head immediately upon recognizing him. “Lord Harker.”

“I don’t plan on staying long. Is Mina Harker present?”

Greta nodded, “She is in her room. The child is still mourning the loss of her mother, as we all are, my lord.” He folded his hands over the head of his cane, staring at her expectantly. She fiddled with her apron, bowing her head once more.  “I will bring her to you. Please wait here in the lounge, my lord.”

Jean did not like the idea of lingering long, especially if this child was emotionally overwhelmed. Children can be so fussy, he thought, but he has an obligation to fulfill. Tradition dictates that like her mother before her, Mina would be the next Angel of Mercy. Jean would have to participate in the family ceremony to grant her the title properly in Ezperansa’s stead. He waited in the dining hall, stirring the tea given to him.

“Lord Harker, the young miss is here.”

A young girl stepped out behind the servant, reaching close to her shoulder. He froze at the striking resemblance she had to Esperanza. Her dark hair braided over her shoulder, shorter fringe falling over her forehead and framing her heart-shaped face. She had large amber eyes that reminded him of a cat, the eyes inherited by her mysterious father. If he recalled his information correctly, she was thirteen years of age? _Tall if so_. She wore a white off shoulder blouse and pink ruffle edge skirt with dark boots. In her arms, a white cat-like creature cradled against her bosom.

“My lady, this is your uncle Jean Harker.” The girl didn’t blink, only stared at him. Not one shred of emotion escaping her. “And why are you here? Is it to give condolences for mother? ”

He was surprised at her frigid tone, but he didn’t miss the red tinge around her eyes. Even after a week, the girl was still crying. “I’ve come to inform you that, as per the tradition of the Harker family, you must do your part to uphold the family name and carry on your mother’s title. You must become Venecia’s angel of mercy.”

The girl tensed. “That’s mother’s title.”

Jean raised his hand, “And you must inherit that title now that she’s gone, Wihelmina. It is now your duty and obligation to the people of this island.”

“No.” He frowned with obvious disapproval observing how her yellow eyes blazed like the sun. Her reaction temperamental like the child she was his eyes, and equally vulnerable like one. “Only mother was the angel of mercy, not me. I can’t accept it. I won’t! ”

Greta gasped at her outburst. Jean rose from his seat, walking towards her slowly. “Young lady you cannot shirk your duties. I’m sure your mother prepared you for this did she not?” If there was anything he detested more, it was those that disobeyed his laws and tradition. There is a proper order to everything and laws to be obeyed by everyone in his lands. “Are you saying you will not continue the tradition?”

“No.” The girl shook her head, glare defiant. “I won’t take it. I don’t want to take it. ”

“Then tell me child, what will you do?” He waved his cane in her direction, his voice commanding and with a hard edge that made the girl flinch. “What will you tell the people who want their Angel?  The men and women alike, who are waiting for me to inform them of their new angel?” He pinned her with a hard look, finding her so small and nothing at all like her mother despite their parallel appearance. No, Esperanza had been a fierce but kind-hearted woman. She was a woman who knew her role. It was only right that her daughter would carry on the torch. The people would demand this from him certainly-for an angel was always needed in Venecia. It was a tradition carried on in the family since their discovery of Venecia.

“Tell me child, what can you do? What are you capable of?” Mina could only glare up at him, flashing those yellow eyes that irked him. _Damned eerie_. “I won’t do it.” Mina was adamant, chin raised stubbornly, though her voice had weakened. “I won’t take mother’s role.. I can’t..”

Two fingers lifted her chin, and he saw the way her eyes had watered. Tears he suspected were meant for his sister. She slapped his hand away, “Don’t touch me!” His temper flared.

In a heartbeat, he had her raised inches off the ground, his hand around her throat. She clawed at the expensive sleeve of his coat.

 “Do you honestly think you can do anything at all against me? I **own** you Wihlamina Harker. You, like this house and that servant and everything else on this island. Belong. To. **Me**.” He punctuated every last word, letting his fingers tighten in warning around her small throat. He dropped her unceremoniously to the floor, staring down at the servant. “See to it that tomorrow she is fully dressed for the ceremony.”

Ignoring the girl who coughed for oxygen, he walked out just as easily as he came.

 

Mina’s lungs burned for air, her throat sore from where it had been squeezed by such a large hand. She trembled at his words, ‘ _I own you_ ’. Is that was she was now? Some piece of property with the death of her mother? Those eyes. She’d never met her uncle until now, but her mother had spoken about him a few times. Said he was a strong leader. But those eyes had no sense of love in them, chilling dark red eyes with no room for compassion. A man used to immediate obedience. Tears burned her vision and she felt Greta kneel beside her, a look of sympathy on her face.

“I will prepare the dress for you _niña_.” After another pat, she rose up the steps to her mother’s room.

She shook her head, black waves falling around her small face. “.. No..” She protested, swallowing a breath. Her mother had told her of the ceremony before, how she’d have to don the dress the Harker women wore before her. She remembers the first time she saw it. A cotton-white dress sewn delicately by hand for the first Angel of Mercy. It hung loosely around the shoulders, held by a string at its center to stay secure on the frame of the young woman meant to wear it. Flowers of light shades of violet were patiently embroidered at the edge of the long skirt. The dress had looked so beautiful that she had not dared to touch it. Dried flowers rested with it, and she knew already that it’d have her mother’s scent.

Lavender and vanilla.

Mina rose on shaky legs, holding her fox, and she ran. She ran as fast and as far as her legs could carry her. Beyond her mother’s garden and even further then that, the scenery passing her in a blur of green foliage. Breaking into a clearing, she lost momentum, stumbling into the glade. Lucille tumbled out of her arms, scampering away safely. Mina grunted, rolling on her back she ignored the dirt scratches on her palm and face. Biting at her lip, tears tracked down her cheeks. Lucille’s cold nose rubbed her neck, a small tongue licking at her tears.

Mina sniffled, picking up the fox again and running further into the mountain.

            In the depths of her mind, she heard her mother’s warning, “Never enter the forest of the mountain Mina. Monsters and darkness lurk in the higher regions. It is no place for anyone who does not wish to be cursed.”

She ignored her mother’s words. Deeper into the forest, trees began to thicken closer. Vines hanging like long snakes over heavy limbs. Roots as tall and thick as tree branches stretched out into the tall grass. She stumbled twice while running, having to leap over them to avoid tripping again. When her thighs burned, and arms became heavy, she dropped to her knees by a small creek. Tired. She felt so tired and weak. Panting, she crawled to the large entrance of an empty beneath the base of a large tree. Rolling inside, she welcomed the fox into her arms.

Yes, she could stay here.. _Rest_.

“They’ll never.. find me..” She felt certain of it. Believed it.

No one dared to enter this deep into the mountain, not if they valued their lives. She’d be fine. Lucille licked her chin, earning another pet on the head. “Let’s.. just hide here for now..” Her stomach growled, but she felt too tired to get out of the empty den. Too tired to care. “After a nap.. I’ll hunt.” She muttered quietly, already fast asleep.

Hours drifted by as she slept. It wasn’t until the muscles of her stomach had tightened that she woke with a grimaced. Squinting in the darkness of the forest, she searched for some source of light. “Lucille?” In the dark, she saw a pair of gold eyes at the entrance of the den. The small fox gave her an equally small bark. Mina groaned as she crawled out of the den, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness around her. The roof of limbs above her were so thick, she could barely catch a glimpse of the moon. Washing her face at the creek, she saw Lucille’s silhouette approach her, something in her mouth.

“What you got there girl?” She lifted up a dark colored fruit, one she hasn’t seen before. It was shaped weirdly, the skin bumpy with small ridges engraved into it. Her stomach growled again. “Well, like mama always says- _Said_ , Food is food. Never waste it.” Rinsing it in the water of the creek, she took several bites of the fruit.

Instantly her tongue registered a bitter, horrid taste. She gagged, dropping the cord and grasping her throat. Unpleasant shivers rattled her spine at the lingering flavor. “Gross!” Quickly, she scooped mouthfuls of the water from the creek, hoping to wash down the unsavory fruit. The sour tang still lingered in her mouth. “Ew.” She spat, wiping her lips on her arm. “Whatever fruit that was- I don’t recommend it Lucille. Ugh.”

The fox stared at her curiously, ears perking with interest.

Mina noticed in an odd way, the forest began getting clearer. She saw the trees and heavy limbs with better clarity, noticed immediately the family of monkeys curled at the higher base. Their beady amber eyes observed her curiously. A large panther passed overhead, leaping from one low branch to a higher one, away from her spot by the creek. She swallowed, slowly inching back to the den. If she could survive tonight, she’d never leave home without her bow again.

Despite the fruit she ate, horrid though it was, she still felt hungry. Groaning, she stared back at the den and then looked around the forest. Maybe she could find some wild berries if she was lucky.

“Lucille you wouldn’t know where I could find some berries right? I’m still hungry.”

To her surprise, Lucille turned and headed further down the creek, occasionally looking over her shoulder at Mina. Did she want her to follow? Shifting upright, she followed the fox until they came to a small bush of wile berries. She eyed the color- _red_.

She squished one between her fingers, sniffing it. A sweet smell. By her feet, she saw Lucille munch on a few berries and figured they weren’t poisonous after all. She ate a handful of them, thankful for the sweeter flavor then the fruit she ate earlier. It wasn’t much, but enough to subside the hunger she felt. Wiping her mouth, she turned back to the den-and saw a badger approaching.

Lucille’s fur bristled, and even though she was only a month old, she growled at the larger animal between her and Mina. The badger snarled, baring its sharper fangs at the small fox.

A strange sense of aggression filled Mina’s veins. She crouched, than crawled until she hovered over Lucille. Meeting the badger’s beady eyes, Mina bared her teeth. “.. Back off.” The badger raised its nose, fur bristling and tail erect. Eyeing the large den, she recognized that the temperature was dropping. She never stayed in the forest at night, but experience had taught her to always be prepared for the worst.

She urged herself to tamp down her rising aggression, glancing at the two animals. Mina sighed, “Look, its cold out tonight, might even get colder. Why don’t we share? I promise by tomorrow we’ll be gone and then you can have this nice big den all for yourself.”

The badger seemed to weigh her words-which was weird for a badger or any animal. Sure, she knew animals were smart but most of the time other animals fled from her or would get territorial. Mina read about badgers, they were notoriously territorial and possessive, and quite temperamental.  

He snorted, than trudged into the den first. She saw him crawl to one side and drop his head over the fold of his large paws. Lucille bristled, but followed Mina inside to rest with her on the other end of the den. She shivered, feeling cold and tired. The forest buzzed with life, but not the same way it did in the day-at least not how she noticed it now. She could hear a snake slithering over the limbs, could smell the damp moisture gathering in the air. Could even hear buzzing of bugs and her skin prickled.

She sniffled, lashes feeling heavy and her mind heavier still. Lucille burrowed closer against her side until Mina shifted and welcomed her small warmth against her stomach. When sleep came, a part of her wondered, was this how she’d live from now on?

It was like music. In her mind’s eye, she saw a jaguar lying on a thick branch, stretching its sharp claws and releasing a large yawn that revealed razor teeth. She could see a frog croaking for its mate, catching a fly on his long tongue. Monkeys chittered in higher areas of the canopy with a few birds, keeping a cautious eye out for predators. All these sounds buzzed in her mind, painted an image so vividly she felt as if she could almost taste the fish caught by a wild ferret.

Lifting her lashes, the girl yawned as she rose upright. Her neck ached, but she didn’t feel too cold anymore. Stretching her arms up-mindful of her den’s ceiling, she noticed the badger was gone, probably left as soon as the sun came up. Grumpy animal.

Lucille wasn’t around either. “Must’ve gone to get food.” She rubbed her eyes, blinking the sleep away. Glancing at her palms, she realized her cuts were gone. So where the bruises and scrapes she had on her knees the night before. Mina considered herself a fast healer but she thought she’d still feel sore at least. Weird. Crawling her way out of the den, Mina paused and lifted her chin instinctively-her nose scrunching up at the breeze. She smelled— **Everything.**

The crisp scent of the wind, bringing with it stories of life in the jungle. She could smell the sweet invitation of the creek, the bitter odor of passing animal droppings and even the plants that flourished in the daylight. The humid tang lingered, cloaking the trees, bushes and every other vegetation around her.

Inhaling again, she found herself trying to register any other smells she couldn’t figure out. It was so overwhelming that she felt dizzy. Mina rubbed her pounding temple, the sound of crickets and buzzing insects annoyingly louder. Walking to the creek, she took a few scoopfuls of water and gave her face a splash.

No doubt she was filthy between rolling around the dirt and getting herself hurt. Her blouse was dusted with stains of dirt and sweat, and her skirt no better for wear. _Lovely_. Grimacing, she looked into the creek for her reflection and couldn’t recognize the person staring back.

She saw piercing gold eyes staring back at her, so bright in hue and nearly cat-like in appearance. Her lips parted, the girl stunned in a moment of stupor. It was then she caught a glimpse of her teeth. What was this? She used her tongue to trace the edges of her teeth, wincing at the prick of pain. She watched her mouth widen in the water, saw the sharper canines that weren’t there the night before.

Heart thundering, she splashed her face again and rubbed at her eyes. Hoping she was dreaming still. When she looked again, to her horror, nothing had changed.

The girl screamed, rocking back on her heels. Her mother’s warnings about the forest, the suspicions and old tales of Venecia had proven true. Tears burned her vision and rolled freely down her cheeks. She was being punished wasn’t she? Cursed for not accepting her role. The goddess was punishing her for her sin.

“I’ve.. I’ve become monster.” The girl sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now most of us know what _Happened_ to Mina, but what will happen when she returns to her home? Who can she turn to if she is truly cursed? Is this the goddess's way of punishing her? We'll find out next?  
>   
>  Leave your thoughts and opinions~! And thank you all so much for your patience~!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> * _Papa_ = Father  
>  * _Madre_ = Mother  
>  * _Niña_ = Little girl/child(feminine)  
>  * _Mountañia_ = Mountain  
>  * _Sigñor/Sigñora_ = Sir or Mr./Miss or Ms/Mrs.  
>  Please leave me your thoughts/opinion dears. Helps the lil writer like me grow.~


End file.
